Citizen of Penelope Morgan
by darkgirl3
Summary: All Supervisory Special Agents of the FBI have a personnel file with certain things on it. Penelope Morgan is changing her husband's file to what she thinks should be on it. one shot only.


**Citizen of Penelope Morgan**

**Chapter 1  
Super Sexy Agent Morgan**

**AN: This popped into my head last moth when writing another story and I couldn't resist but to write it. Pure fluff with lots of humor, I own nothing sadly. This is a One shot only.**

**Summary: Penelope is redoing her husbands Personnel file; she thinks it is really funny. **

Penelope was sitting in her bunker, the last three days the team had been doing paper work, and they were all going through the yearly reviews, psych tests, and all the other things they had to do once a year to make sure they could still handle the job. She had to update a lot of what the team was doing as well, the main thing was changing Derek's personnel file from single to married. She hadn't gotten around to it and since she was the one in charge of the team's files she was updating.

Derek was the one that was out the office at the moment, and not having her husband around was boring. He'd been gone all morning doing the stupid things that the FBI required. She sighed to herself looking over at the picture she had of Derek and her. Three months married and she was still madly in love with her best friend.

A knock at the door came and she about jumped, "Enter if you must," she said.

"Mrs. Morgan," one the newer agents said, she still couldn't figure out which team he was going to be on. He was annoying, but right now Emily was the one training him on how to do things.

"Yes," she said with half smile.

"Straus sent this over," he said handing her an envelope.

"Thanks, you can go," Pen said before he was gone again. She smiled at what she had in front of her. She was glad that she still got to see this even after she'd married Derek, it was his personnel file. It wasn't like she couldn't hack it, but she'd done that before and well Gideon hadn't been too happy about what she'd done to it, but as much as she'd loved him, David Rossi was back at the BAU and she didn't have to worry about getting herself into trouble if she wanted to play around just a little bit.

The last time she'd changed Derek's file saying that his name was Hot Stuff Morgan. However the idea that popped into her head at that very moment wouldn't stop. She quickly updated Derek's file before coping on to the word program that she had on her computer and started redoing the entire file, she wasn't going to risk doing it on the computer yet, she had to make sure she had two copies first before she tried this.

----------

Penelope smiled to herself after she finished what she'd started an hour ago, she had completely redone Derek's file. She giggled at the thought of what was on the pages, she'd gone through and deleted all the stuff she didn't need and backed up the original on three different jump drives to make sure she didn't deleted that one too. She then proceeded to email Derek, she hoped he liked the changes that she had done.

_Hey,  
Hot stuff. _

_ Your baby girl here, I know that today has probably been stressful to the max, and I thought you could use a really good laugh. You are cleared for duty like I knew you would be, handsome. I got your file and I redid it for you, don't worry I made copies of the other one case something got screwed up, but I hope you like. I love you my Chocolate Adonis, _

_Penelope Morgan,  
Baby Girl_

She looked over the email again before filling out the email address; she was sending it to his Gmail that way she knew that he would only get it. During the process of sending it she got a phone call from JJ asking if she wanted to go for a late lunch since Derek wasn't going to be back for the day. It always seemed insane to her that they had to go through this every year then were required to take the rest the day off afterwards. She wouldn't get to see him till she went home; well he was picking her up when she got off.

"Sure, JJ, just let me send this email to Derek and I'll meet you down stairs," Penelope said with a smile hitting couple more buttons before she hit send on the email. She continued talking to JJ as she got her purse and headed out of her office locking the door as she left.

JJ was sitting in her office waiting on Penelope to get there when she got an email, she thought it was something to do with work so she opened it up. When she read the body she just laughed knowing that Pen had some how sent it to her and Derek both. She deleted it not bothering reading it before she turned her monitor off getting her purse so she could go to lunch with her best friend.

-------------

Aaron Hotchner was sitting at his desk, he was relived that this week was over. The last few days had been crazy, he opened his emails reading the ones he hadn't gotten to since he'd been at the main branch of the FBI in D.C. for the last three days. Rossi, Emily, Reid and Derek had been with him. JJ and Penelope hadn't gone since their evaluations were at different times of the year since the positions that they held were different.

He opened and email from Penelope thinking that it was important since it had been sent from the Bureau's email system. However what he found he wasn't sure to laugh about or to just delete and forget it existed. He opened the file though to see what could be inside of it. Sometimes it was the worst thing possible especially after the email he'd gotten few months back.

Derek and Pen hadn't checked all the honeymoon pictures before they'd sent them out and he'd gotten an eye full. Seeing on of his Agent's completely naked body hadn't been in his plans when he'd opened the pictures. That was what he'd gotten though, SSA Derek Morgan in all his glory sitting on his motorcycle. He was still trying to keep that image from popping up when he saw Derek.

Hotch could have easily erased it from his mind if Haley, his wife, hadn't came into the kitchen and yelled out _'oh my god, Penelope is the luckiest woman in the world, damn he was gifted' _He shook his head of those thoughts opening the file and of course he should have known that Penelope was up to something.

He read over it and about died laughing when he saw what she'd done to Derek's personnel file. He forwarded it to his wife, he knew that it was probably just meant for Derek and Pen, but it was too good to pass up after all Derek Morgan was a citizen of not the USA but of Penelope Abigail Morgan. He read through the email list to see who she'd sent it too. It was everybody on the team, and their friends, which included the Director of the FBI Mark and his wife Ruth.

Aaron couldn't help but print it out he was going to have little fun of his own, Derek had not been one the recipients' of this email so he knew how to lighten the mood a little himself. The last three days they'd been through they needed a laugh and if Penelope had wanted Derek to see it in the first place why not give it to his Agent.

Once Hotch had it printed out he put it in an envelope, writing his name on the envelope and who it was for before adding a note inside for Derek. On the header he'd put instead of SSA Derek Morgan Super Sexy Agent Morgan. He sealed it up before shutting down his computer grabbing his bag and going out the office.

------

Derek Morgan had slipped into the office; he'd wanted to finish the paper work he'd left for the last three days. He could just put the next day's date on it, because he had already taken Friday off along with the rest of the team. Three days of hell equaled three days of fun in his book.

"Hey, I got one more thing for you to look at," Hotch said, "Leave it on Penelope's desk when you're done, she has to put it in the computer," he said, "I shouldn't be giving you this, but I know you're not going to tell Straus that you got look," Hotch said, "I'm sure you've seen it dozen times before with your wife's hacking skills anyways," he replied, "Don't work to late," he added before he left.

Derek took the envelope and read the letter first, "What the hell?" he asked looking at his Unit Chief's back, "Hotch?" he asked.

"Don't look at me," Aaron said, "It came from the BAU's email, I think something went wrong," he said with smile before going out the doors.

Derek pulled the paper work out read over the file, by the time he was done reading it he still was trying to find the words to describe what he was holding. This couldn't be what had been sent by Straus, this had the makings of a extremely naughty technical analyst written all over it, his wife to be exact, Penelope Abigail Morgan or Penelope Garcia when she was being this naughty.

"Oh baby girl you are getting little payback, tonight," He said out loud finishing up his paper work, soon as he did he was going to visit his baby girl's office and give her a talking to.

-------

Penelope had gotten back from lunch with JJ, or rather late late lunch since it was almost four now. She got back in her office and sat down at her chair, she'd seen that nobody was in the bull pen so she was going to cut out early today, she really wanted to go home to be with Derek and she knew that he'd be in town somewhere since it was half hour drive to their house.

She had few things to do so she turned the music on so she could have little entertainment since nobody was around. JJ had gone home early as well to start the three day weekend. She put one her favorite songs on, it had been one Derek and her wedding songs. Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale, she got lost in the song thinking about how her and Derek had finally gotten together.

It was horrible to think about, but at the same time that moment she hadn't wanted to be anywhere else than with Derek. They had been in California on a case; she'd gone with him to check one the suspect's home computer. The house wasn't that great to begin with and after the earthquake that had happened while they were in it; it was coming down around them.

They had been in the basement of the house; she'd been helping him look for the second labtop that the victim's husband had told them she had. The woman had kept it hidden from her husband, they never knew why though. The earthquake had hit before they found it and they had made their way for the door, but the basement hadn't had one, it had been boarded up.

The two of them had gotten trapped for almost seven hours, the stairs had come down along with half the house, they'd taken cover in the downstairs bathroom, it had a huge walk in shower, which had ended up being used as more than a shower before they'd gotten out of there. They had no where to go so they told each other everything, that they loved the other, wanted to be with the other, didn't want to wait any longer either.

She smiled thinking about how they had gone straight to a judge when they had gotten back and got married. Three months in and she couldn't believe that Derek was hers. Her hunky best friend was really her Chocolate God of Thunder now.

----------

"Penelope Garcia Morgan," Derek said walking into her office startling her, "We need to have a chat," he said.

"Derek, you about gave me a heart attack," Pen said.

"You think that was something wait till I get you home," Derek said, "You have been an extremely naughty girl today," he said.

"What did I do handsome?" She asked.

"Well you see unless a certain wife of mine fixes something that she did I think that my job title is going to get changed," Derek said, "And nobody is calling me SSA if it doesn't mean what it is supposed to mean," he said leaning closer to her placing his hands on the desk behind her trapping her in her chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Agent Morgan," she grinned.

"It seems that my wife changed my personnel file," Derek said, "My new position is Super Sexy Agent Morgan, and no way in hell is anybody calling me that but you," he replied, "Change it back," he said.

"I like it," Penelope said, "It was only for us, nobody saw it," she said.

"Oh to the contraire, Goddess, everybody but myself got this, my mother got the email, now change it back," he said staring at her with lust in his eyes.

"What?" Penelope asked, "No, it only went to you, and I didn't even put it on the computer," Pen said.

"All of our friends and family got this, baby girl, it's not on the computer, but Hotch sure was having fun with it," Derek said, "I am telling you baby girl, fix the email or I'm going to spank you," he said leaning even closer till his lips were just above her.

"What if I don't want to?" Penelope asked, "I like SSA Derek Morgan," she said with wicked grin.

"Till you change it back there is no SSA Derek Morgan," Derek said.

"Derek don't you dare say that," Pen said, "You are Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan still in the computer, I created it in word," she said.

"Then how did the director get it then?" Derek asked her, pulling away just slightly.

Penelope swallowed looking up at her husband, "I might have sent it to our friends," she replied.

"My mother was in that list woman," Derek said moving one his hands to her face cupping her chin, "I just got one question for you though after you fix this can I still be a citizen of Penelope Morgan?" he asked.

She smiled up at him nodding her head, "Can I be a citizen of Derek Morgan?" she asked.

"Long as you drop the first part," he replied before giving her a kiss claiming her lips and not letting go till they both needed air.

-------

Later that night at home after Penelope had went through her email and gotten all them back that hadn't been opened yet deleting them so they never existed she was cuddled up in the bed with Derek.

"I'm well equipped to use any sex toy," Derek read under the section that said special qualifications, "Woman, that right there alone would have gotten you at least a dozen spankings if anybody else had read this," he said.

"Well wait till you get to the last one under job related skills, I changed the description of what it meant," she replied with a giggle.

Derek read down and when he saw the last part he looked over at her, "Penelope Abigail Garcia, your ass is mine," Derek said rolling over dropping the paper onto the floor as he started kissing her before he thrusted into her.

They'd already been naked on the bed which made this easier, "Well it is true," Pen said with moan, "You know how to make me cum without even touching my body," Penelope said as he continued to move holding her hands down as he kissed her neck.

"You are getting a spanking later, but now, I'm going to show you how fucking turned on I am," he said before he kissed her again.

Penelope smiled, it was the best thing she had done in a while, changing his file, and it really was good to relieve stress like this. "Derek, oh god," She cried out holding to him as he picked up the pace.

Derek smiled at her watching as she went over before he joined her, "Next time just don't send to everybody, baby girl," he said kissing her lips.

"Promise," she replied, "Oh I almost forgot, I wrote that you have the best damn cock in the world, and um…" She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What could be worse than you sending Hotch that picture of me on the bike?" he asked.

"Well, I sorta wrote that when it asked experience in the field, that you know how to please me, and that I thought that six orgasms were good, but you could go for ten," she said with giggle.

"Penelope Morgan," Derek said looking down at her before he moved off her going to get the paper off the floor to see what else she'd put on it. He'd only read the first page when Hotch had given it to him, "I know my way around my wife's body?" he asked before continuing, "I know how to use nipple clamps, a sex swing, and I love my ass spanked, oh you are so getting spanked woman," he said before turning back to her.

"I'm sorry," Penelope said getting off the bed and running towards the door, but he grabbed her picking her up and carrying her back to the bed.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me, you're going to get a spanking, and then I'm going to handcuff you to this bed and have my way with you until neither one of us can move," Derek said with a smile as he kissed her.

**THE END**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. I so wish I was Penelope right then.**


End file.
